Talk:Eulalia!
Book Origins This claim is unconfirmed and does not site sources. It should be removed or tagged as unconfirmed, speculative and lacking references until its sources are confirmed. Um, actually, BJ himself gave out this information to the Wikia's founder. Unless we're going to dismiss him as inconsequential and unreliable (which wouldn't bode well for the site), I think we're stuck trusting him. Also, another blogger has confirmed this. So, all in all, I would say it's fairly reliable. --Docbob 03:09, 11 October 2006 (UTC) :I personally spoke with Brian Jacques himself (see the news page) as well as his wife. Any current information regarding this novel is directly from the author; illustrator information comes from the most credible source possible on the matter, and that is all I will say. Issues with this can be taken up with me directly. --LordTBT Talk! 06:48, 11 October 2006 (UTC) ::Well, you could learn to cite. "Brian Jacques, Pers. Comm., Junetember 200X." doesn't let others verify the source, of course, but it does let them know to trust it as far as they trust you, instead of treating it as a fact out of nowhere. ::You don't have to believe me. I suppose it is all entirely possible I fabricated this information, but why would the administrator for a popular Redwall website put his reputation on the line for information regarding 1 book? That's incredibly silly. People trust me and the site. I'm not about to lie regarding my favorite book series and author. Furthermore, I have the pictures with BJ. The News Page is archived, and was linked appropriately. --LordTBT Talk! 05:35, 21 December 2007 (UTC) Comments Finally a book exclusively about badgers. Maybe there will be a book about badgers without Salamandastron in it! A remake of Outcast Of Redwall. I'm sooooooo overjoyed... :As I am currently reading through the book, I wouldn't call it an Outcast remake per se, but there are similarities. --LordTBT Talk! 17:20, 11 March 2007 (UTC) Comment Im from the uk in the north east, and i don't know where to get a paperback copy of eulalia! and does it come out on the 4th for uk. :Paperback won't be out until next spring. The hardcover comes out around October 4 I believe. --LordTBT Talk! 15:59, 22 September 2007 (UTC) I got a hardcover of Eulalia! I just started it, but I know a lot. So You Need a Summary Writer? I'm on it, Lord TBT. You know me and overwritten summeries XD. I'll get to work on it on a Microsoft word Document right away, then copy and paste it when I'm finished. Expect it around Friday. Lettuceleaf 01:29, 22 October 2007 (UTC) Australia Release Date? Just a question, I'm Australian, so when should Australians expect Eulalia! to come out? - Some Guy :Hi, if you see the 2007 page, it's scheduled for release in November, to my knowledge. --LordTBT Talk! 13:39, 28 October 2007 (UTC) Search Inside Not sure when it popped up, but Amazon has the Search Inside feature for Eulalia! active now. It will be easier to write articles. -- LordTBT Talk! 16:57, 5 December 2007 (UTC)